Habitación de Hotel
by Ebano Wigram
Summary: Después de una buena labor llega la paga exuberante de un cliente. Gin esta tan feliz, que paga todas sus deudas, incluso da la paga de sus empleados. Pero luego de una noche de copas y jugar al pachinko hasta altas horas de la noche termina en un hotel con una hermosa señorita... Todo un sueño para nuestro permanentado, ¿o no?


**.**

 **Habitación de Hotel**

 **.**

 **Aclaración: contiene lenguaje explícito.**

 **.**

 **.**

Qué bueno era ganar dinero, sentir su monedero rebosar de efectivo le daba alegría. Su último había dejado gran presupuesto para pagar a la vieja de Otose, junto con sus dos compañeros y empleados, Kagura y Shinpachi, los cuales agarraron el dinero y salieron despavoridos por si a Gin se le ocurría el arrepentirse.

El de la permanente se imaginaba a esos dos mocosos volviendo con CDs y merchandising de Tsu y muchas bolsas de sukonbu, esos mocosos no cambiaban más. Unos días conviviendo con ellos y cualquiera sabría sus mañas. Claro que él también tenía las tuyas, pero eran más variadas.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir al pachinko junto a un madao vestido de cartón. Claro que terminaron ebrios, envueltos en una fiesta de la que no recordaban como habían llegado. Gin solo recordaba que de un momento a otro termino en el barrio rojo con una señorita muy hermosa, pero su felicidad terminaba allí…

―ahhhh agh…―se escuchaban los gemidos de placer rebosante de una mujer que solo podía disfrutar por el trato excitante de su acompañante. Los sonidos rechinantes de la cama, los suspiros y palabras de aliento de uno y otro. No decían sus nombres, con mirarse estaba bien, ellos solo se miraban y gemían para el otro, para excitarlo, para que sepan estaban que el otro estaba disfrutando. Un acto de lujuria desenfrenada…

Un acto que ocurría en la habitación contigua a la de Gintoki.

´´ ¿pero qué mierda sucede aquí?´´ Gin comenzó a quejarse por dentro, la pareja de la otra habitación no hacía nada más que disfrutar de la acción mientras que él no podía levantar a su orochi del letargo. Miro, un tanto avergonzado, a la señorita al lado de él, esta refunfuñaba mientras miraba con molestia la pared que daba al placer de esa pareja hormonada y feliz.

―me canse―dijo la chica levantándose de la cama, a lo que Gin la detuvo rogando como un bebe. No podía dejar que esa mujer se vaya, expandiría por todo Edo su impotencia y terminaría siendo el hazme reír de la ciudad, el gran shiroyasha no podía permitir eso.

―espera podemos arreglarlo, mi cuerpo está comenzando a sentir la acción― mintió para evitar la gran burla que se le avecinaba, ya se imaginaba carteles con su cara exponiendo sus problemas viriles.

Gin alcanzo a abrirse la bata solo para ver al muerto en su cripta. ´´ ¿por qué no reaccionas?´´ se empezó a desesperar cubriéndose con vergüenza nuevamente. La chica bufó con irritación, nunca le había pasado que un hombre no se motivara con su cuerpo, era humillante. La chica pensó en que sería burlada por sus amigas si dejaba las cosas así, ella era hermosa no perdería ante ese estúpido sujeto de permanente.

― ¿me puedes explicar porque no quieres tomar viagra?―esa pregunta dejo en shock al samurái, ´´ ¿viagra? ¿Acaso esta zorra se está burlando de mí?´´ comenzó a decirse por dentro mientras se insultaba a sí mismo y a su cuerpo el hecho de que no pueda reaccionar como un humano normal.

― ¡Ahhhh!―los gemidos de la habitación de al lado volvieron a escucharse fuerte y ruidosos molestando a ambos.

―CALLENCE, NADIE QUIERE ESCUCHARLOS―Gin comenzó a golpear la pared con furia. Esos sujetos no entendían de decoro. ― ¡MOCOSOS DE MIERDAS HORMONADOS!―el samurái sabía que era unos niños pubertos, el también hacia esas proezas durante su juventud, pero la edad no viene sola y la adultez golpea tus bolas con fuerza, no era su culpa si no de la señora llamada ´´vejes´´.

La chica suspiro y busco una manera de arreglar el asunto. Pensó en una idea humillante para conseguir su cometido. El hombre frente a ella era conocido por la zona, así como las féminas que lo acompañaban, pero hace poco lo vio con una señorita. Por lo que…

―bien, no me gusta hacer esto―dijo sacando un poco de cinta de uno de los cajones―pero no tengo de otra opción― Gin pudo ver que la chica se pegaba un papel en la cabeza al momento de darse vuelta y mirar en su dirección ―comencemos― Gin quedo petrificado, la chica tenía una foto de Catherine pegada en su rostro como un intento de seducirlo. Su bata abierta dejo ver su flacidez…

― ¡MATASTE A MI ANACONDA, ZORRA!―le grito molesto al verse en un letargo del que no creía salir por un largo tiempo.

― ¿A QUIEN LE DICES ZORRA?―le grito mientras golpeaba su cabeza con la fotografía arrugada entre sus dedos.

Refunfuñando se vistió y salió de la habitación pegando un portazo, dejando a Gin con su pesar por lo ocurrido.

―se reirán de mí…―sollozo con pesar.

Después de unos minutos vistiéndose, se dio cuenta lo estúpido que se vería al salir de un hotel del amor solo, sin pareja. Su reputación estaba rompiéndose.

Después de vestirse completamente, se colocó una bolsa de papel en la cabeza con dos agujeros para ver hacia donde caminaba, esperaba no ser reconocido de esa manera.

Al salir de esa endemoniada habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, busco la llave para devolverla en el recibidor. En ese lapso de tiempo la puerta de esos perversos sujetos se abre. Gin iba a insultarlos por arruinar su velada, pero se detuvo al ver al ex-capitán Okita Sougo salir de allí.

Para su suerte Sougo no lo reconoció producto de la bolsa que cubría su rostro, solo lo observo por unos segundos para volver su vista hacia la habitación.

―apúrate―llamo a su acompañante.

Gin estaba descreído que ese mocoso con cara de niña, el chihuahua del Shinsegumi y asexuado (o como él pensaba que era) haga sea el causante de que una mujer grite de ese modo, pero…

―ya voy, sádico― ´´ ¿he? ¿Sádico?´´ Gin sentía que su alma se estaba yendo de su cuerpo, porque Kagura jamás.

―china, tenemos que entregar la llave― sintió como un escalofrió lo recorría y más aún al verla salir de la habitación…

Era su pequeña Kagura-chan.

La pareja se alejó viendo cada tanto al hombre con la bolsa de papel perplejo. Les parecía raro que hallan personas con fetiches de madaos, pero parecía que realmente existían.

Después de que saliera de su coma espontaneo, Gin recapacito lo que había visto…

― ¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTOOOOOOO!― comenzó a gritar y llorar mientras salía disparado hacia las afueras de hotel del amor, pero no los encontró. En su lugar comenzó a idear una manera para castrar al ex-capitán de la primera división del Shinsegumi, Okita Sougo.

´´tus bolas están en mi lista negra´´

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió hace tiempo XD**

 **Debería estar escribiendo mi fic de piratas pero me urgía hacer algo divertido x3**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, si saque una sonrisa es mejor.**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto.**

 **¡Bye!**


End file.
